This invention relates to a method for alerting a Called Party to an incoming call from a Calling Party, and more specifically to alert using a Ring Tone that can be selected by the Calling Party.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of wireless communications networks, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other fields and applications.
By way of background, phones including wireless communications terminals, also known as Mobile Terminals, play an Alert to indicate to the User, also referred to as the Called Party, that an incoming call is being directed to the Called Party's Mobile Terminal.
Wireless communications network Service Providers enable Called Party wireless subscribers to choose individualized Ring Tones which can be played for the Alert.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved method of providing Ring Tones by allowing the Calling Party to choose the Ring Tones played for the Called Party.